Our Memory
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri / Bisa kau lihat kembali? Bahkan sejak awal rumah pohon itu kau tunjukan padaku, kita selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama disana. Kau dan aku. Hanya kita berdua. Semua yang kita lalui bersama disana. / HAPPY BTC MONTH! / Mind to read and reviews?


**OUR MEMORIES**

 _ **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

 _ **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s)**_

 _ **This Story © Mochizuka Kei**_

 _ **Rated : T**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prompt number #34 for " Best SasuSaku Alternate Universe for Fiction"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bisa kau lihat kembali? Bahkan sejak awal rumah pohon itu kau tunjukan padaku, kita selalu menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama disana. Kau dan aku. Hanya kita berdua. Semua yang kita lalui bersama disana.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HAPPY READING, MINNA-SAN!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gadis bermanik _emerald_ itu kini tengah berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri jalan berumput dengan tenang. Kedua kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah dengan pandangan yang tetap lurus seolah ia hanya memiliki satu tempat tujuan.

Dan kini gadis itu sudah sampai pada tempat yang sejak awal memang menjadi tujuan utamanya. Ia terus melihat batang pohon yang amat besar itu dengan teliti, manik _emerald_ -nya kini tertuju pada sesuatu diatas pohon itu. Ya, tempat dimana semua kenangan bersamanya berada.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti ia menaiki beberapa pijakan berupa potongan kayu yang menempel pada batang pohon itu dan berusaha untuk memanjat demi mencapai tumpukan kayu berbentuk rumah yang berdiri kokoh setinggi tiga meter dari atas tanah.

Berhasil, gadis itu kini berada di rumah pohon yang sudah berdebu itu. Jika dilihat kembali, rumah pohon itu tak lagi sekokoh dulu. Lantai kayunya kini dilapisi debu, beberapa barang yang ada di sana pun tak lagi berada pada tempatnya, benda-benda berserakan dimana-mana.

Gadis berusia duapuluh empat tahun itu kini berjalan memasuki rumah pohon itu, dirabanya dinding yang terbuat dari kayu itu hingga akhirnya tangannya berhenti pada sebuah ukiran yang tertulis di dinding kayu rumah pohon itu.

" _ **SasuSaku Forever"**_

Ekspresi wajahnya kini berubah, matanya menjadi sedikit sayu dan pikirannya kembali pada masa sebelas tahun yang lalu. Dimana rumah pohon itu masih kokoh berdiri dan ia tak akan sendirian seperti sekarang ini.

 _ **Flashback**_

Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut langka beserta keluarganya itu kini tengah mengangkut beberapa dus masuk ke dalam rumah barunya. Tentu saja, gadis berusia tigabelas tahun itu hanya mengangkat dus-dus yang ringan saja.

"Nah, ini yang terakhir. _Onegai ne,_ Sakura _-chan_ ," ujar seorang wanita paruh baya, nampaknya wanita itu adalah Ibu dari gadis berambut merah muda itu.

" _Ha'i._ " jawab gadis kecil itu bersemangat.

Tepat setelah Sakura menyimpan dus terakhirnya ia langsung jatuh terduduk dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

"Huaaa... lelahnyaaaa..." ujarnya seraya mengelap peluh yang mengalir dari dahi lebarnya.

Dan setelah itu ternyata gadis kecil itu malah tertidur tepat disamping dus yang belum terbuka sama sekali, sang ibu hanya memandanginya dengan senyuman diwajahnya kemudian memindahkan buah hatinya itu ke atas _futon_ yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura tengah asyik menonton televisi, sedangkan ibunya sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak dan suaminya.

Tiba-tiba, suara bel berbunyi nyaring.

"Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Mebuki dari arah dapur dan suara khas dua ibu-ibu langsung terdengar setelah Mebuki membuka pintu rumah barunya itu.

"Sakura, ke sini sebentar, Sayang." teriak Mebuki kemudian, dan tak lama Sakura langsung menghampiri ibunya itu. Lalu, terlihatlah satu sosok wanita paruh baya yang seumuran dengan ibunya.

"Ayo, sapa tetangga kita," ujar Mebuki lagi.

" _Konbanwa_ ," sapa Sakura seraya membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan.

" _Konbanwa,_ Wah... Sakura- _chan_ manis sekali..." puji wanita itu

"Terimakasih, eng..." ucap Sakura terpotong karena bingung ia harus menyebut wanita itu apa.

"Ah, Kau boleh memanggilku Bibi Mikoto," ujar Mikoto dengan senyumannya. "Sasuke, ayo sini." panggil Mikoto kemudian.

"Wah, Tampan sekali. Berapa umurnya?" tanya Mebuki saat melihat Sasuke yang notabene adalah anak dari Mikoto.

"Umurnya tigabelas tahun, ayo beri salam." perintah Mikoto pada Sasuke. Dan akhirnya anak laki-laki dengan wajah datar itu membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormatnya.

"Kalian berarti seumuran yah," ujar Mebuki. Sedangkan Sakura yang malu-malu hanya bersembunyi dibalik tubuh ibunya seraya menatap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di samping Mikoto dengan wajah penasaran.

"Benarkah? Hihihi semoga mereka bisa berteman baik yah," ujar Mikoto yang dibalas dengan anggukan Mebuki. Dan kini, giliran Sasuke yang menatap gadis _pinky_ dihadapannya. Tatapan tajam _onyx_ miliknya sukses membuat Sakura semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Semoga kalian betah tinggal disini yah." pamit Mikoto.

" _Ha'i_. Terimakasih atas bingkisannya Nyonya Uchiha," ujar Mebuki seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Sama-sama. Sampai bertemu lagi, Sakura _-chan_." ujar Mikoto dengan senyuman di wajahnya lalu meninggalkan kediaman Haruno yang menjadi tetangga barunya itu.

Hari terus berganti dan ternyata Sakura berada di Sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi, Sakura yang melihat Sasuke tengah membereskan barangnya berinisiatif menghampirinya.

"A-ano.." panggil Sakura ragu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Ng... bolehkah aku pulang bersamamu?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan was-was. Dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seakan berkata, 'Mengapa aku harus pulang bersamamu?'

"A-ah, ng... aku belum terlalu hapal jalan pulang dan kau adalah tetanggaku, jadi...ng... bolehkan?" tanya Sakura lagi dan kali ini dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Uchiha muda itu.

" _Arigatou,_ Sasuke- _kun_." ujar Sakura dengan senyum manis di wajahnya dan tanpa sadar, Sasuke yang melihat senyum manis itu serta mendengar gadis di hadapannya menyebutnya dengan suffix _–kun_ merasa kaget tetapi ia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Sasuke akhirnya berjalan di depan sedangkan Sakura hanya mengikutinya dari belakang, jarak mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat namun tak terlalu jauh juga. Namun, beberapa siswa Sekolah Menengah Pertama Konoha Gakuen terlihat memperhatikan kedua insan yang tengah berjalan "bersama" itu dengan tatapan terkejut, bahkan beberapa dari mereka sempat berbisik-bisik tetang "pasangan" baru itu.

Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang di sekitarnya, sehingga pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu berjalan dengan santainya, sedangkan Sakura hanya tertunduk malu. Alasannya? Jelas, Sakura malu karena dirinya yang notabene adalah murid baru sudah mendapat gosip yang tidak-tidak.

Dan tanpa terasa, mereka berdua kini telah sampai tepat di depan rumah Sakura.

" _Arigatou_. Maaf, gara-gara aku kau-"

"Jangan dipikirkan, sudah masuk saja sana." potong Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Sakura sendiri hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah membungkukkan badannya kepada Sasuke.

Berada di sekolah bahkan di kelas yang sama, membuat Sakura semakin dekat dengan Sasuke. Ditambah dengan mereka yang sering pulang bersama bahkan terkadang belajar bersam-ah lebih tepatnya Sasuke lah yang mengajari Sakura karena ia ketinggalan banyak materi di rumah Sakura hingga pukul sembilan malam.

Tentu saja, kebersamaan yang terjadi diantara keduanya membuat Sakura kini semakin dekat bahkan bersahabat dengan Sasuke. Jika dulu mereka selalu bersikap malu-malu, lebih tepatnya Sakura lah yang selalu merasa canggung dan sikap Sasuke yang cenderung dingin. Sekarang mereka lebih terlihat akrab bahkan terkadang selalu saling menjahili satu sama lain. Tak ada kata malu-malu, tak ada kata dingin ataupun suasana canggung sekalipun.

Tanpa terasa, ujian kenaikan kelas kini sudah di depan mata. Tentu saja, Sasuke dan Sakura semakin gencar belajar.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke _-kun_ ," panggil Sakura ditengah-tengah kegiatan belajarnya.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan tetap asyik menulis pada buku catatannya.

"Mau bertaruh?" mendengar hal itu, seketika Sasuke langsung menatap wajah Sakura yang ternyata tengah memandanginya dengan ekspresi menantang. "Mau tidak?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Apa?" rupanya Sasuke sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran Sakura ini.

"Jadi, kalau nilaimu lebih besar dariku, kau boleh minta apapun dariku. Begitu pula sebaliknya, setuju?" tanya Sakura.

"Semua nilai dari setiap pelajaran?"

" _Yup!_ "

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang terlihat yakin, membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau kau, Nona Haruno." ujar Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hohoho.. _deal?_ " tanya Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung dibalas dengan uluran tangan Sasuke. " _Deal._ "

Ternyata taruhan itu membuahkan hasil berupa tambahan semangat bagi Sakura maupun Sasuke. Dan minggu ujian pun telah selesai, dengan perasaan was-was Sakura menunggu hasil nilai miliknya keluar melalui _website_ sekolahnya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang telah duduk dengan kalemnya di samping Sakura.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, setelah Sakura me- _refresh_ halaman _website_ sekolahnya untuk ke-20 kalinya akhirnya muncul postingan dengan judul _"Hasil Ujian Kenaikan Kelas"_ dan dengan secepat kilat Sakura meng _-klik_ tulisan itu, lalu muncul lah sederet nama beserta nilai-nya pada laman itu.

Sangat disayangkan, nama Haruno Sakura tertera pada urutan lima dari rangking kelas secara keseluruhan. Sedangkan Sasuke tentu saja mendapatkan peringkat pertama, dengan begitu pemenangnya sudah ditentukan siapa, bukan?

"Aaahhhh, padahal aku sudah berusaha keras," ujar Sakura dengan kedua pipi yang menggembung serta bibir yang mengerucut.

Dan kini Sasuke hanya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya seraya menyeringai. "Taruhan tetap taruhan, ingat itu, **Nona Haruno** ," ujar Sasuke seraya menatap Sakura dan memberi penekanan pada kata "Nona Haruno"

"Huh, baiklah-baiklah. Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal karena kekalahannya.

"Temani aku kemanapun aku mau," ujar Sasuke

"Hah? Aku bukan pembantumu!"

"Hanya untuk besok, lagipula kau sendiri kan yang bilang pemenang bisa meminta apa saja dari yang kalah?" ucapan Sasuke yang satu ini terbilang _skakmat_ dan berhasil membuat Sakura bungkam sejenak.

"Baiklah, asal kau tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh kepadaku," ujar Sakura was-was dan kini ia mendapatkan sebuah seringaian maut dari Sasuke, seketika bulu kuduk Sakura berdiri. Semoga tak terjadi hal aneh padanya.

Tepat keesokan harinya, dengan sabar walaupun penuh dengan omelan yang keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke tetap menunggu di ruang tamu rumah Sakura. Ini adalah waktu terlama Sasuke menunggu seseorang. Jelas saja, Sasuke sendiri adalah pribadi sangat tidak menyukai acara menunggu, apapun itu ia sangat tidak suka menunggu.

"Maaf lama, Sasuke _-kun_ ," ujar Sakura yang baru saja turun dari arah tangga dan Sasuke dengan wajah sebalnya baru saja akan melontarkan sebuah kalimat terhenti saat melihat Sakura yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

Terpesona dengan tampilan gadis yang selama kurang lebih sudah satu tahun menemani harinya kini tampak lebih feminim dari biasanya.

Memakai sebuah mini _dress_ berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan garis-garis biru dibagian bawahnya, memang tidak terlihat seperti Sakura yang biasanya. Karena sifat Sakura sendiri yang memang sedikit tomboy, sehingga membuat penampilannya itu terlihat sedikit "unik" di mata sang Uchiha muda itu.

Merasa Sasuke memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan yang aneh, membuat Sakura melirik kembali pakaian yang di kenakannya.

"Memang terlihat aneh, yah?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat seperti perempuan,"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, sebuah perempatan kecil muncul di atas kepala Sakura. "Memang selama ini kau menganggapku apa? Laki-laki, hm?" ucap Sakura ketus.

"Bercanda, ayo pergi. Dari tadi aku menunggumu, lama sekali tahu!"

Dan setelah berpamitan kepada ibu Sakura, kedua insan berbeda jenis itu lalu pergi keluar.

"Kita akan pergi kemana, sih?" tanya Sakura di tengah jalan.

"Sudah, ikut saja." Sasuke lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan muncullah semburat merah di kedua pipi Sakura.

Jika kalian mengira Sasuke akan mengajak Sakura ke taman bermain ataupun Cafe, kalian salah besar. Nyatanya, sekarang ini mereka tengah melewati jalan setapak dengan rerumputan di sekitarnya.

"Sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sakura.

Melihat sebuah pemandangan yang terbilang indah nan asri membuat Sakura terpana, sungai dengan aliran air yang tenang, pepohonan yang tumbuh di sekitar daerah itu juga menambah kesan sejuk.

Belum selesai Sakura mengagumi tempat itu, Sasuke sudah kembali menarik tangannya mendekati tepi sungai. Lalu mereka berduapun duduk di bawah pohon yang berdiri kokoh di sana.

"Udaranya segar, padahal ini sudah siang," ujar Sakura seraya menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya.

"Hn," Sasuke lalu memilih untuk berbaring di atas rumput dengan santainya.

Suasana terasa hening untuk beberapa saat, hanya aliran air dan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang terdengar, hingga akhirnya sang Uchiha muda angkat bicara. "Kau bisa memanjat pohon?" tanya Sasuke seraya melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sakura memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. "Eng... bisa...sih, ada apa?"

Sasuke lalu mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi berdiri, dan Sakura hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke masih dengan ekspresi bingung. "Ayo," ujar Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

Lagi dan lagi, Sasuke kembali menuntun Sakura dan sekarang mereka berhenti pada sebuah batang pohon cemara yang besar dengan beberapa batang kayu buatan menempel pada badan pohon itu.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura terheran lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah atas, ketika bola mata Sakura mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Sasuke, gadis itu menemukan sebuah rumah pohon yang menurutnya indah dan berdiri kokoh di atas pohon itu.

"Wow..."

"Ayo kita naik," ajak Sasuke seraya mendekati batang pohon itu, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam mematung. Menyadari hal itu, membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin naik,sih. Tapi..." ujar Sakura ragu seraya menunjuk ke arah _dress-_ nya.

Benar, Sasuke lupa bahwa hari ini Sakura memakai _dress._ Sasuke lalu menghela napasnya. "Yasudah, lain kali saja."

" _Gomenne,_ Sasuke _-kun_ ," ujar Sakura seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan dengan gemas Sasuke lalu mencubit kedua pipi Sakura

"Lain kali lebih baik pakai pakaian yang biasa saja," ujar Sasuke lalu melepaskan cubitannya. Mereka berdua lalu kembali ke bawah pohon yang tadi sempat mereka tinggalkan itu.

"Mengapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Sakura _to the point_.

"Hn? Aku hanya ingin menunjukannya," jawab Sasuke santai.

Sakura lalu menatap wajah Sasuke yang tengah memandangi sungai di hadapannya. "Apa tempat ini penting untukmu? Sepertinya tak ada yang tahu tempat ini selain kau," tebak Sakura.

"Di bilang penting, bisa saja. Sebenarnya ini tempat persembunyianku."

"Persembunyian?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Jadi, dulu aku dan Kakakku sering ke sini. Kau lihat rumah pohon yang tadi? Itu dibangun oleh kami berdua. Memang tak ada yang tahu tempat ini selain kami berdua. Dulu, kami berdua sering sekali menghabiskan waktu di sini." jelas Sasuke.

"Kakak? Lho, aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya seorang Kakak," ucap Sakura.

"Hn, dia pergi ke luar negeri tiga tahun lalu,"

"Tempat ini banyak kenangan untukmu yah, Sasuke _-kun_?"

"Hn,"

Entah angin apa yang menerpa Sakura, kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan suatu perasaan yang amat nyaman. Jujur saja, dari sejak awal berkenalan baru kali ini Sasuke bercerita. Dan sehari itu pula mereka menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu. Mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal, mungkin lebih tepatnya Sasuke mendengarkan dan Sakura lah yang terus mengoceh.

 _ **OUR MEMORIES**_

Sejak hari itu pula, Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura sering mengunjungi rumah pohon itu. Dan pertama Sakura saat menginjakan kaki di rumah pohon itu adalah ruangan itu terlihat _simple_ namun tetap tertata rapi, meskipun debu ada di mana-mana. Setelah membersihkan rumah pohon itu dari debu, merekapun menjadikan rumah pohon yang dibangun oleh kakaknya Sasuke itu sebagai tempat mereka bersantai atau bahkan belajar bersama. Tentu tak ada seorangpun yang tahu tempat itu, bahkan hingga sekarang mereka tengah menginjak bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Dan hari itu, saat dimana Sasuke dan Sakura tengah belajar bersama di dalam rumah pohon ditemani dengan suara burung yang berkicau serta angin yang berhembus pelan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh dan terus asyik dengan acara merangkumnya.

"Sadar tidak?" tanya Sakura dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke menengokan kepalanya dengan sebelah alis yang mengangkat. "Kita sudah kenal kurang lebih tiga tahun," sambung Sakura yang kini mengubah posisinya menjadi tiduran.

Sasuke sendiri kini hanya bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis yang ternyata telah menjadi tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya selama tiga tahun ini.

"Kau tahu?" tanya Sakura kembali dan lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan. "Kau adalah sahabat pertamaku, sejak aku pindah ke sini sampai sekarang."

Baiklah, Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan gadis berusia enambelas tahun di hadapannya kini.

"Aku bersyukur punya sahabat sepertimu, meskipun dingin tapi sebenarnya kau perhatian," lanjut Sakura dengan ekor mata yang melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menyimpan bolpoin miliknya dan ikut berbaring di samping Sakura.

"Kau juga sahabat pertamaku, bahkan mungkin teman pertama bagiku," ujar Sasuke dengan nada kalemnya. "Dan kau juga orang pertama yang tahu tempat ini selain aku dan kakakku," lanjutnya.

"Sasuke _-kun_?" panggil Sakura yang kini membalikan tubuhnya lalu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Hm?" masih dengan posisi berbaring, Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Apa aku penting bagimu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada serius.

 _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas panjang.

"Kau tahu jawabannya bukan?" memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Sasuke selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan kembali. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan ingin dengar dari mulutmu langsung," keluh Sakura seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu menjadi gemas, lalu dengan cekatan ia mengambil sebuah jangka dari kotak pensilnya lalu mengukir sesuatu pada dinding terdekat.

Telinga Sakura yang menangkap suara decitan membuat kepalanya refleks menengok ke arah Sasuke. "Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura dengan sebuah seringaian kecil di bibirnya.

Sakura yang sangat penasaran merangkak ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat apa yang tengah terjadi, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya apa yang baru saja Sasuke kerjakan.

"Wow.." ujar Sakura saat melihat 'hasil karya' Sasuke.

Ternyata itu adalah sebuah ukiran kecil tetapi dapat terlihat jelas bahwa tulisan itu membentuk beberapa huruf yang dapat dibaca _**"SasuSaku"**_ dan Sakura tahu bahwa itu adalah singkatan nama dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau tahu jawabannya," ujar Sasuke dan dengan secepat kilat Sakura langsung menerjang pundak Sasuke dari arah belakang dan memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!" seru Sakura dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, sedangkan Sasuke ternyata diam-diam tersenyum juga.

Sakura yang tadinya cemberut kini tersenyum bahagia, memang sudah menjadi ciri khas Sasuke yang mengungkapkan isi hatinya lewat perbuatan. Dan Sakura dapat mengartikan sendiri apa maksud dari tulisan itu. Tiga tahun mengenal pemuda ini sudah cukup membuatnya mengerti.

"Sakura, lepaskan. Aku tak bisa bernapas," keluh Sasuke dan dengan sengaja Sakura malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya itu.

Semakin merasa sesak akhirnya tangan Sasuke menggerilya ke arah pinggang Sakura lalu menggelitiknya dan alhasil hal itu sukses membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Dan kini malah dia lah yang di serang oleh kelitikan maut Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke _-kun_. Geliiiiiii... hahahaha.. udah dong, ih," keluh Sakura yang merasa geli karena Sasuke masih saja menggelitik pinggang Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke kini ternyata ikut tertawa juga dan masih saja menyerang Sakura dengan kelitikan mautnya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. hahaha" dan pada akhirnya Sasuke ikut berbaring di samping Sakura yang masih tertawa. Sasuke lalu menengokan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya lalu terukir sebuah senyuman di wajah mereka berdua.

 _ **OUR MEMORIES**_

Berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, Sakura yang biasanya mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya atau mungkin bahkan sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya hanya untuk mengajaknya pergi ke rumah pohon itu, hari ini ia tak menemukan mahluk berambut _raven_ itu.

Jangankan kehadirannya, pesan singkat dari Sakurapun tak ada yang Sasuke balas satupun. Jika harus menjawab jujur, Sakura masih takut untuk pergi ke tempat rumah pohon itu berada. Maklum, Sakura merupakan pribadi yang masih takut dengan sosok mahluk dari dunia lain. Mengingat bahwa jalan menuju rumah pohon itu harus melalui semak-semak dan Sakura takut akan ada yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Baiklah, itu hanya khayalannya saja. Rasa khawatir kini hinggap di hati Sakura, dan pada akhirnya gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu memilih untuk menyambar jaket biru muda miliknya lalu pergi ke luar rumahnya dan menghampiri rumah tetangganya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan rumah Sasuke?

Baru saja, Sakura akan menekan bel kediaman keluarga Uchiha itu. Ponsel miliknya berbunyi, dan Sakurapun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menekan bel dan merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya.

 _ **From : Sasuke-kun**_

 _ **Subject : help!**_

 _ **Cepat ke rumah pohon, sekarang juga!**_

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut, apalagi _subject_ dari pesan tersebut dengan seribu langkah Sakura langsung berlari menuju rumah pohon itu, tak peduli dengan rasa takut atau apapun itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura sekarang hanyalah Sasuke, tak ada yang lain.

Setelah sampai di bawah pohon, Sakura mengambil napas perlahan dan langsung memanjat pohon itu. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumah pohon itu-

"SASU-"

Ucapannya tertahan, matanya kini aktif memandangi sekeliling ruangan itu, sungguh penuh dengan balon dan beberapa hiasan _simple_. Dan di akhir pandangannya, ia melihat sesosok pemuda dengan celana _jeans_ berkemeja biru _donker_ tengah berdiri tegak di ujung ruangan itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." panggil Sakura perlahan seraya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke area penuh hiasan itu. "Ada apa in-"

" _Happy Birthday,_ " potong Sasuke dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam, nampaknya gadis itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ap- astagaaaa... aku sendiri lupa kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunku!" Sakura lalu menepuk jidat lebarnya. "Terimakasih, Sasuke- _kun_ ," lanjutnya seraya menerima bunga yang diberikan oleh Sasuke dan menghirup aroma bunga itu.

"Wangi, aku suka! Jadi ini alasan kau tak menghubungiku? Kau mempersiapkan semuanya sendirian?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi, dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk. "Kau luar biasa!" Sakura lalu memeluk tubuh Sasuke tanpa ragu.

Begitu Sakura akan melepaskan pelukan itu, Sasuke malah membalasnya dan mengeratkan pelukan itu. " _Be mine._ "

Mendengar pernyataan itu, kedua _emerald_ Sakura membulat kemudian dengan segera ia menatap _onyx_ milik Sasuke ketika pelukan itu terlepaskan.

"Hah? Hm.. ma-maksudmu?" tanya Sakura gugup sekaligus bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku," ujar Sasuke seraya memaling wajahnya ke arah lain dengan semburat merah di pipinya, sungguh ia sangat malu mengutarakannya. Ego seorang Uchiha, eh?

"Pppffttt.." bukannya bereaksi layaknya perempuan lain yang akan memasang mata berbinar atau bahkan bereaksi berlebihan, Sakura malah menahan tawanya agar tak lepas.

"Ja-jangan tertawa. Tadi itu perintah, bukan ajakan. Dan aku tak menerima penolakan," ucap Sasuke absolut layaknya seorang Raja.

"Hahahaha... Lagipula, Siapa juga yang akan menolakmu?" ujar Sakura seraya menatap Sasuke dengan wajah menahan tawa. "Aku juga menyukaimu, Tuan Uchiha."

 _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ itu kembali bertemu, bukan sorot mata persahabatan yang terpancar, tetapi sebuah ungkapan cinta yang tak dapat di definisikan oleh kata-kata yang kini terpancar cerah dari kedua mata itu.

Dan tanpa satu katapun, Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh Sakura dan Sakurapun membalas pelukan pemuda yang telah menjadi kekasihnya kini.

" _Arigatou_ , ini adalah kado terbaik untukku." ujar Sakura di tengah-tengah pelukan Sasuke.

Dan tepat pada hari itu juga, status mereka yang dulu adalah "Sahabat" kini berganti menjadi sepasang "Kekasih". Rumah pohon itu lagi-lagi menjadi saksi bisu semua hal yang terjadi antara kedua insan berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

 _ **OUR MEMORIES**_

"Sasuke _-kun_ ," panggil Sakura di tengah-tengah kegiatannya memainkan rambut pemuda yang tengah tidur di pangkuannya.

"Hm?" jawab Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya sama sekali, nampaknya pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu tengah berada dalam posisi nyaman dan terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Apalagi, angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa teras rumah pohon itu menambah perasaan nyaman danmalas bergeraknya.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Sakura dengan mata yang memandang wajah Sasuke. Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke langsung membuka kedua mata yang tadi sempat tertutup dan memandang kembali manik _emerald_ milik gadisnya itu.

"Untuk?"

"Telah menjadi segalanya bagiku," ujar Sakura dengan pandangan yang kini lurus ke depan, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Sasuke lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan posisi dimana tangan kirinya menjadi penyangga tubuhnya dan kini wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Sakura.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, _emerald_ dan _onyx_ itu kembali bertemu. Berada dalam posisi sedekat itu membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Sakura, apalagi tangan kanan Sasuke kini sudah membelai pipinya.

"Sa-"

Baru saja Sakura membuka mulutnya, Sasuke sudah mengunci bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Sebuah kecupan singkat itu ternyata menambah rona merah pada wajah Sakura.

"Kau lebih dari segalanya untukku," ujar Sasuke seraya menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Sakura. Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir sang Uchiha muda itu. Sedangkan Sakura kini hanya tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya, angin sepoi-sepoi yang lewat serta rumah pohon itu menjadi saksi dimana ia mendapatkan _first kiss_ nya.

 _ **OUR MEMORIES**_

Waktu terus bergulir, tanpa terasa ujian akhir semester telah mereka jalani. Waktu santai kini memenuhi jadwal Sakura, dan pada akhirnya ia habiskan untuk berada di rumah pohon itu bersama sang pujaan hatinya tentu saja.

Sakura sendiri kini tengah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh milik Sasuke. Matanya terpejam dan dirinya juga menghayati hangatnya genggaman tangan sang Uchiha.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dan hal itu membuat Sakura membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap wajah pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Mungkin ini terlalu dadakan," ujar Sasuke dengan nada serius, menyadari perubahan nadanya Sakura semakin tajam menatap raut wajah Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke kian erat menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Aku akan meneruskan kuliahku di London."

Kalimat dengan enam kata itu sukses membuat kedua _emerald_ Sakura membelalak, tubuhnya seakan membeku saking terkejut mendengar berita itu.

"Ke-napa?"

"Aku ingin menyusul Kakakku, dan juga aku akan mengambil jurusan bisnis dan manajemen disana. Kau tahu sendiri kan, Universitas di London bagaimana?"

Memang tak dapat Sakura pungkiri, bertemu dengan kakaknya dan sekolah di luar negeri sudah menjadi impian Sasuke sejak lama.

Setelah menarik napas panjangnya, "Berapa lama?" tanya Sakura

"Empat tahun. Tetapi, jika berhasil aku bisa menyelesaikannya hanya dalam tiga tahun enam bulan,"

Sasuke kini terdiam saat melihat gadis yang ia cintai menundukan kepalanya. Ya, pemuda itu tahu betul bagaimana perasaan gadisnya itu saat ini. Jika boleh berterus terang, Sasuke sendiri tak sanggup untuk meninggalkan orang yang dikasihinya. Tetapi, ini adalah kesempatan langka yang mungkin tak akan ia jumpai lagi.

"Baiklah, lagipula ini demi kebaikanmu, kan?" ujar Sakura dengan senyum getir di wajahnya. Dan tanpa perintah, Sasuke langsung memeluk gadis yang akan ia tinggalkan sebentar lagi itu. "Terimakasih kau sudah mau mengerti."

 _ **OUR MEMORIES**_

Semenjak kepergian Sasuke ke London, Sakura lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah pohon itu sendirian. Setidaknya rumah pohon itu selalu membuat Sakura merasakan hawa kehadiran Sasuke.

Sakura sendiri memilih untuk meneruskan kuliahnya di Konoha Medic University, karena memang menjadi seorang Dokter adalah impian Sakura.

Satu, dua bahkan tanpa terasa kini sudah empat semester Sakura lewati. Hari-hari Sakura memang masih tetap ceria, mengingat bahwa gadis berambut _bubble gum_ itu memang mudah akrab dengan seseorang. Namun, tetap saja, pasti ada yang terasa kurang baginya.

Saat tengah asyik membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku referensinya, ponsel putih yang tergeletak di samping buku itu bergetar. Dan setelah Sakura membuka _lock screen_ -nya ternyata ada _e-mail_ masuk dari seseorang yang jauh di sana.

 _ **From:**_

 _ **Subject: Miss you.**_

 _ **Hai, maaf aku baru sempat membalas pesanmu. Sungguh aku benar-benar sibuk di sini, aku bahkan tak sempat memegang ponselku sama sekali. Maafkan aku, yah.**_

 _ **Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau tak memberantakan rumah pohon kita.**_

 _ **Kau tahu? Di sini tak ada gadis aneh yang dapat memikat hatiku, seperti yang kau lakukan. Dan pastikan jangan pernah melirik pria lain di sana, jika kau iya, mati kau.**_

 _ **Aku di sini juga merindukanmu. Rasanya sudah lama tidak mencubit pipi bakpau-mu itu. Aku sudah melihat foto yang kau kirimkan, rambutmu sudah semakin panjang,eh? Kau terlihat lebih feminim sekarang.**_

 _ **Aku janji, aku akan pulang secepatnya. Aku sayang padamu.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Your Boy, Uchiha Sasuke**_

Dan tepat setelah membaca _e-mail_ itu, sebuah senyuman terukir manis di wajah Sakura. Memang benar, Sasuke sangat jarang menghubunginya, namun itu bukanlah masalah besar. Karena yang terpenting dan yang pasti ia tahu, hanya dirinya-lah satu-satunya yang ada di dalam hati Sasuke.

 _ **OUR MEMORIES**_

Tiga tahun benar-benar berlalu dengan sangat cepat, sesuai dengan _e-mail_ terakhir yang Sasuke kirim, bahwa pemuda bermanik _onyx_ itu akan pulang hari ini dan meminta Sakura menunggu di rumah pohon itu. Dan hasilnya adalah gadis yang menyandang status kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke itu tengah menghias rumah pohon mereka demi menyambut kedatangan sang pujaan hati.

"Tiga tahun sudah, aaahhh... aku benar-benar merindukannya," gumam Sakura seraya menatap seisi ruangan rumah pohon itu dengan senyum manis.

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju salah satu dinding dari ruangan itu, dirabanya ukiran yang sudah ada sejak lama itu.

" _ **SasuSaku Forever"**_

Tulisan itu benar-benar sangat bermakna bagi Sakura, senyumannya kini semakin melebar tatkala pikirannya melayang membayangkan wujud Sasuke benar-benar ada di sampingnya dan memeluk tubuhnya seperti saat dulu mereka masih menduduki bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas.

Satu, dua, tiga bahkan sudah empat jam kini Sakura menunggu di dalam rumah pohon itu, gadis keturunan Haruno itu sudah berulang kali mengecek ke luar demi memastikan bahwa sang pujaan hati telah berada di bawah rumah pohon itu atau tidak. Tetapi hasilnya selalu sama, tak ada sosok pemuda itu sekali pun.

 _E-mail_ yang Sakura kirimkan pun tak ada yang dibalas. Dari perkiraan waktunya, seharusnya pemuda itu sudah sampai di Jepang satu jam yang lalu, tetapi mengapa ia belum juga sampai di rumah pohon ini?

Perasaan tak enak mulai menyelimuti hati kecil Sakura, entah mengapa rasa cemas berlebihan kini hinggap di dalam hatinya, padahal sejak Sasuke pergi ke London saja ia jarang merasakan hal tersebut.

Dan akhirnya, perasaan cemasnya itu terjawab dengan sebuah getaran dari ponsel yang sejak tadi ia genggam itu. Tepat setelah Sakura menerima telpon yang ternyata dari ibunya itu, ponsel miliknya langsung terjatuh dan menghantam lantai dari rumah pohon itu. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan mati rasa, kedua manik _emerald_ -nya kini mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening.

"Tidak...mungkin..."

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sakura segera turun dari rumah pohon itu dan berlari menuju rumahnya. Benar saja, tepat ketika Sakura sampai di persimpangan jalan ia melihat sebuah mobil ambulance sudah terparkir manis di depan rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Begitu ia berjalan mendekati rumahnya itu, dapat terlihat perempuan paruh baya tengah menangis dengan histerisnya sedangkan ibunya kini tengah mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"SASUKE... HUAA.. SASUKE..." racau Mikoto

Sakura merasakan lututnya kian melemas hingga akhirnya jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan, seluruh badannya bergetar dan kristal bening tak henti-hentinya turun dari _emerald_ miliknya.

"Tidak...mungkin...Sasuke- _kun_..Tidak...mungkin..." gumam Sakura tak percaya.

" _ **Sakura-chan, cepat pulang. Sasuke-kun... pesawat yang ia tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan."**_

 _ **OUR MEMORIES**_

Dan di sini lah Sakura sekarang, tepat di hadapan batu nisan yang baru saja dibangun. Tatapannya benar-benar sendu, matanya sudah sangat sembab dan masih dapat terlihat jejak air mata yang mengering di pipinya.

 _ **Rest In Peace**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **Birth : 23 July 19xx**_

 _ **Death : 12 December 20xx**_

Tak dapat di percaya, kecelakaan pesawat itu benar-benar telah menelan banyak korban jiwa. Termasuk kekasih hatinya. Janji untuk bertemu setelah sekian lama kini hanya tinggal angan semu. Sakura bahkan tak sempat melihat wajah Sasuke karena jasadnya yang sudah hancur.

Air mata terus mengalir dari _emarald_ -nya, ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat di cintai secara tiba-tiba memang benar-benar membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu _shock_ berat.

Hingga akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah pohon itu lagi. Walaupun tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, sebisa mungkin Sakura memanjat naik ke atas rumah pohon itu.

Ditatapnya sekitar ruangan itu, siluet bayangan Sasuke masih dapat ia rasakan di sana. Segala memori sejak pertama mereka menginjakkan kaki di sana masih terus berputar di kepala Sakura.

Tak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya, akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa jatuh terduduk. Tepat di hadapan tulisan kecil penuh makna itu.

"Kenapa... Kenapa, Sasuke- _kun_?" racau Sakura yang akhirnya kembali menitikan air matanya.

 _ **Flashback off**_

Semua ingatan itu benar-benar kembali merasuki otak Sakura. Tak dapat di pungkiri, rumah pohon itu benar-benar menyimpan banyak kenangan untuknya.

"Terimakasih... sudah menjadi saksi bisu kisah kami berdua," ujar Sakura lirih seraya mengelus dinding rumah pohon berjuta kenangan itu.

Sejak kepergian Sasuke, Sakura memang jarang mengunjungi rumah pohon itu. Bukan karena hal lain, karena Sakura sendiri harus pindah ke Suna karena sang ayah yang di pindah tugaskan. Dan setelah sekian lama, gadis yang kini telah menjelma menjadi seorang wanita karir itu kembali ke rumah penuh kenangan itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jujur saja. Aku tak dapat melupakanmu hingga sekarang. Aku sangat merindukanmu..." bisik Sakura seraya menyenderkan kepalanya tepat pada ukiran itu. Lagi dan lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya manik _emerald_ -nya itu mengeluarkan kristal bening kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jauh kau pergi meninggalkan diriku_

 _Di sini aku merindukan dirimu_

 _Kini ku coba mencari penggantimu_

 _Namun tak lagi kan seperti dirimu_

 _Oh kekasih_

 _ **-Tinggal Kenangan by Gaby**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

Halooooooo!

Kei kembali lagi dengan Our Memory ^^

Kali ini Kei menyumbang 2 fanfic untuk BTC'15 ini hohoho

Semoga readers suka yaaaaahhhh o'-'o

Maafkan jika masih ada kekurangan huhu maklum Kei masih belajar T^T

Maafkan juga jika feelsnya kurang ngena dan alurnya acak2an hehehe

Terimakasih Kei ucapkan kepada Readers yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini hehehe _**Arigatou!**_

Terimakasih juga kepada seluruh panita BTC'15, Kalian _ **Sugoii!**_

 _ **SELAMAT BANJIR TOMATCERI!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kei masih perlu kritikan dan sarannya nih heheh,

Mind to Reviews?

.

.

.

See you next time, guys!

.

Regards,

Mochizuka Kei


End file.
